Find the volume of the region given by the inequality
\[|x + y + z| + |x + y - z| + |x - y + z| + |-x + y + z| \le 4.\]
Solution: Let
\[f(x,y,z) = |x + y + z| + |x + y - z| + |x - y + z| + |-x + y + z|.\]Note that
\begin{align*}
f(-x,y,z) &= |-x + y + z| + |-x + y - z| + |-x - y + z| + |x + y + z| \\
&= |-x + y + z| + |x - y + z| + |x + y - z| + |x + y + z| \\
&= f(x,y,z).
\end{align*}Similarly, we can prove that $f(x,-y,z) = f(x,y,-z) = f(x,y,z).$  This says that the set of points that satisfy
\[f(x,y,z) \le 4\]is symmetric with respect to the $xy$-, $xz$-, and $yz$-planes. So, we restrict our attention to the octant where all the coordinates are nonnegative.

Suppose $x \ge y$ and $x \ge z.$  (In other words, $x$ is the largest of $x,$ $y,$ and $z.$)  Then
\begin{align*}
f(x,y,z) &= |x + y + z| + |x + y - z| + |x - y + z| + |-x + y + z| \\
&= 3x + y + z + |-x + y + z|.
\end{align*}By the Triangle Inequality, $|-x + y + z| = |x - (y + z)| \ge x - (y + z),$ so
\[f(x,y,z) = 3x + y + z + |-x + y + z| \ge 3x + y + z + x - (y + z) = 4x.\]But $f(x,y,z) \le 4,$ so $x \le 1.$  This implies that each of $x,$ $y,$ $z$ is at most 1.

Also, $|-x + y + z| \ge (y + z) - x,$ so
\[f(x,y,z) = 3x + y + z + |-x + y + z| \ge 3x + y + z + (y + z) - x = 2x + 2y + 2z.\]Hence, $x + y + z \le 2.$

Conversely, if $x \le 1,$ $y \le 1,$ $z \le 1,$ and $x + y + z \le 2,$ then
\[f(x,y,z) \le 4.\]The region defined by $0 \le x,$ $y,$ $z \le 1$ is a cube.  The equation $x + y + z = 2$ corresponds to the plane which passes through $(0,1,1),$ $(1,0,1),$ and $(1,1,0),$ so we must cut off the pyramid whose vertices are $(0,1,1),$ $(1,0,1),$ $(1,1,0),$ and $(1,1,1).$

[asy]
import three;

size(180);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

draw(surface((0,1,1)--(1,0,1)--(1,1,0)--cycle),gray(0.8),nolight);
draw(surface((1,0,0)--(1,1,0)--(1,0,1)--cycle),gray(0.6),nolight);
draw(surface((0,1,0)--(1,1,0)--(0,1,1)--cycle),gray(0.7),nolight);
draw(surface((0,0,1)--(1,0,1)--(0,1,1)--cycle),gray(0.9),nolight);
draw((1,0,0)--(1,1,0)--(0,1,0)--(0,1,1)--(0,0,1)--(1,0,1)--cycle);
draw((0,1,1)--(1,0,1)--(1,1,0)--cycle);
draw((0,1,1)--(1,1,1),dashed);
draw((1,0,1)--(1,1,1),dashed);
draw((1,1,0)--(1,1,1),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(1,0,0),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(0,1,0),dashed);
draw((0,0,0)--(0,0,1),dashed);
draw((1,0,0)--(1.2,0,0),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,1,0)--(0,1.2,0),Arrow3(6));
draw((0,0,1)--(0,0,1.2),Arrow3(6));

label("$x$", (1.3,0,0));
label("$y$", (0,1.3,0));
label("$z$", (0,0,1.3));
[/asy]

This pyramid has volume $\frac{1}{3} \cdot \frac{1}{2} \cdot 1 = \frac{1}{6},$ so the remaining volume is $1 - \frac{1}{6} = \frac{5}{6}.$

Since we are only looking at one octant, the total volume of the region is $8 \cdot \frac{5}{6} = \boxed{\frac{20}{3}}.$